


Haught Shots

by x_thirteen_x



Series: Short Preludes [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, OOC, Smol Shotgun Earth-Cleavage, Tol Stetson Dimples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_thirteen_x/pseuds/x_thirteen_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of WayHaught snippets written in the most cliche way possible. Some AU/OOC, Some WynonnaEarp!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me for sinning,,, it is my first wayhaught fic~

 

**(Baller!Nic . PiningFromAfar!Waves)**

 

There was quite an amalgam of adjectives that popped into her head at the moment.  
But there were two words that kept repeating itself in her mind.

_‘Haught Damn!’_

Waverly Earp tightened the grip on the books that she held to her chest as she surveyed the spectacle before her. The gymnasium was devoid of people except for her and one tall goddess who was running around the court.

As she got a bit closer, Waverly’s eyes focused on that one bead of sweat that grazed over the Nicole's forehead. It trailed down her temple and dropped to the silky skin of her shoulder as she bolted while expertly dribbling an orange ball with her right hand.

How she envied that sweat drop.

The redhead ran to one side of the court and paused, breathing hitched. She pivoted on her left leg and raised her arms with the ball between her hands. She jumped lightly, her gaze focused on the goal a few meters away from her. The ball was released from the Nicole’s grip, looping into a perfectly calculated arch, and it went through a metal ring, a smooth 'swoosh' sound emanating from precisely angled shot.

The brunette had to steady herself from swooning on the stadium wall when Nicole landed on hardwood floors, her blue and silver jersey riding up her stomach, showing off perfectly toned abs that rippled with every motion she made. Nicole glanced at her sole spectator, winked and flashed her a thousand-watt smile with her signature dimpled-smirk, then fled to retrieve the ball.

 _'Yup'_ , Waverly mused to herself, _'That was definitely hot...'_

 

 


	2. View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of WayHaught snippets written in the most cliche way possible. Some AU/OOC, Some WynonnaEarp!Verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for sinning,,, it is my first wayhaught fic~

 

**(WE!Verse)**

 

Slim fingertips swiftly pressed against taut wires as Nicole stroked the strings of the acoustic guitar while whispering the lyrics of a particular song. Her voice carried out in the silent room, slightly trembling as she remembered that Waverly was just somewhere around the home. Despite that realization, thinking about her girlfriend only fueled her passion in playing the instrument and singing the tune. Her murmuring of the lyrics escalated a bit louder as she sang her heart out, dedicating every note to the person she loved.

_“So many people gonna say that they want you_  
_To try to get you thinking they really care”_

The young officer shut her eyes, trying to remember the lyrics of the song.

_“But there's nothing like the warmth of the one who has put in the time and you know she's gonna be there”_

She continued, giggling as she changed the gender specifics of the song to fit her situation.

 

_ _ _ _ _

 

 _"What is that?"_ Waverly asked nonchalantly as she walked out of the kitchen.

 _‘Nicole plays guitar?’_ She thought.

Waverly watched in adoration as her lover continued to sing a charming melody albeit slightly off-key due to the latter’s overactive crooning and strumming. She grinned as she walked towards the redhead, who had her eyes closed.

Nicole soulfully belted out the words, _"I'm in looove….with aaaa... ggiiiiirrrlll!"_

That was all it took.

Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck and she kissed the stunned officer deeply, their tongues immediately entwined in a playful struggle. Nicole's bright eyes broadened with surprise but she let go of the instrument to place her hands on the brunette’s waist.

The mahogany guitar lay there, shoved aside and forgotten.

 

 


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of WayHaught snippets written in the most cliche way possible. Some AU/OOC, Some WynonnaEarp!Verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for sinning,,, it is my first wayhaught fic~

 

**(WE!Verse? could be AU? Idk because babyearp!earth-cleavage is good earth-cleavege in any verse)**

 

 

They paid no mind to the noise of the busy streets outside the window of Nicole's apartment.

Or to the explosive surround sound speakers connected to the television set as it played an action film.

Or to the throaty screams emanating from the adjacent room as Wynonna and Doc bickered over the last bucket of popcorn whilst being apprehended by Dolls.

The only sounds they heard were of each others’ thumping hearts.

Every gasp, moan, stifled groan and muffled whimper followed suit.

Because there they were, Purgatory's rookie officer and resident nerd, inside a cramped bathroom, nearing second base.

 _"N-nicole…"_ the blonde huffed as her girlfriend undid the first few buttons of her blouse. Nicole's half-lidded eyes stared into equally aroused orbs as she loosened the brunette’s top, revealing a pair of supple breasts, flushed with excitement.

The officer hastily pushed several bottles of toiletries down the sink and lifted Waverly to sit on the cold counter top. She then lowered her head to lick at the expanse of uncovered flesh, right above the hem of the silken brassiere and was urged to do more when she saw her girlfriend's chest heave with pleasure.

 _"Nicole, the others will notice."_ Waverly prostested but made no move to halt Nicole's eager assault on her skin. She was sure tell-tale marks of their not-so-subtle "bathroom break" would litter her chest once the taller girl was done with her.

 _"Shhh,"_ the redhead assured, _"I don't really mind if they do."_ She once again smothered Waverly's chest with greedy nips and kisses.

 

 


	4. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of WayHaught snippets written in the most cliche way possible. Some AU/OOC, Some WynonnaEarp!Verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for sinning,,, it is my first wayhaught fic~

 

  
**(WE!Verse/Married!Futurefic/Kid!fic)**

 

Jealousy.

Absolute jealousy.

It was a feeling Nicole Haught definitely despised. But at the moment, complete and utter jealousy flowed through her veins. 

She didn’t like it when her girl shook hands with Dolls and their hands remained clasped longer than she wanted but _'It's okay, he's like family'._

She didn’t like it when Waverly laughed a little too flirtingly when Champ cracked a joke but  _'It's fine, they were friends before they were exes'_

Hell, she did not like it at all when Waverly hugged Doc and they held each other a split second longer than she expected but _'Wynonna's more his type. Waves is like a baby sister to him.'_

The redhead tried to justify her obvious overreaction everytime.

But of all the encounters she had felt jealous of her wife’s interactions, this definitely topped her hate list.

She stared at her wife, contemplating her next actions. She wanted to snatch her girl away. She wanted to grab her princess and make it known that she only belonged to none other than Officer Haught!

Waverly noticed the deputy’s furious gaze, _"Nicole, will you stop glaring?!"_ she reached out and swatted her free hand at Nicole’s focused eyes.

_"But you’re mine!"_

_"Oh my gawd, babe, you can’t be serious?!"_ The younger Earp tried to hold back her laughter.

The redhead officer crossed her arms and continued to glare. Waverly had even wondered if Wynonna had passed on some of her iciness to her wife because of the intense look she was receiving right now.

 _"Those are mine!"_ The taller woman pointed at Waverly's chest.

_"Nicole!"_

_"What?"_ Nicole huffed.

_"You can’t be jealous of your own daughter just because I’m breastfeeding her!"_

 

 

 


	5. Lay Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of WayHaught snippets written in the most cliche way possible. Some AU/OOC, Some WynonnaEarp!Verse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for sinning,,, it is my first wayhaught fic~

 

 

**(WE!Verse)**

 

Nicole's dazed head leaned forward as fiery locks fell upon pale shoulders.

Waverly's slender fingers continued to thrust against unfamiliar yet extremely satisfying territory. Tight walls squeezed at the hazel-eyed goddess's digits as the taller woman moaned uncontrollably.

Cherry lips parted to make way for an agile appendage, Waverly’s tongue. She licked sweaty flesh, latched her velvety lips onto a span of skin by the officer's collarbone and sucked eagerly, earning herself a deep groan of approval.

The redhead wrapped her arms tightly around her lover, nails scraping across the unblemished skin of Waverly’s back.

The shorter woman relentlessly moved her hands, memorizing all of her lover's pleasure points. She knew she was close, a few more strokes and Nicole’s world would be thrown out of context. She tore her lips away from the bruised flesh and showered her lover's neck with wet kisses. She reached the redhead's left ear and nibbled on it.

_"I love you, Nicole…"_

Lightning bolts of bliss shot up from every part of Nicole's body which made her unable to control the tremors involuntarily wracking her frame. The young deputy then relaxed her previously arched back and aimed to regulate her breathing.

 _"Waves~"_ she panted, _"That was…"_

The brunette placed a soft kiss on her lover’s forehead, then her cheek, then to her parted lips, _"Amazing. I know."_ She snuggled against Nicole, _"You are amazing."_

 

 


End file.
